Back To Formula
by hohlagh
Summary: What if the new formula didn't help Mohinder? What if it only made matters worse? With time running out, Dr. Suresh tries to find a cure... One-Shot. Complete.


**Title**: Back To Formula

**Author**: l_anaki/hohlagh; aka Lord Anaki

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer**: All characters you may recognize belong to Tim Kring, NBC, and everyone else who helped make Heroes possible. Also, I am making no money from the posting of this fic.

**Warning**: Character Death

* * *

Day 1: A Second Shot

Another dose of a better formula seemed to do me worlds of good. All signs of the infection have vanished and I'm feeling better than ever. My anger issues have disappeared as well. The only thing that sets me apart from the normal is my inhuman strength. Several of my senses – such as eyesight and hearing – have improved dramatically too. There's just one problem: the way in which I received a second shot…

It was unconventional at best and downright suicidal at worst. I'm still not sure if the formula seeped through the sores on my body or if I accidentally swallowed some of it; either way it was probably more than necessary and I can only hope that the same mistake won't be repeated again.

* * *

Day 3: Further Testing

Aside from my powers, everything else seems normal. My reflexes are spot on; my strength that of two or three men; and my senses expanding past human capabilities. I can lift up to twice my weight and tear cars apart with my bare hands. It hasn't exactly been easy though; occasionally I find it hard to control myself… There have been times where I've crushed a doorknob with just my fingers and my heightened hearing certainly isn't an advantage whenever loud noises catch me off-guard. I can deal with these minor problems however plus I have faith that I will figure out what to do once I get the hang of it. I'm also pleased to note that there have been no signs of infection so far — physical or otherwise.

* * *

Day 6: It's Happening Again

It's happening again.

I noticed it in the shower just when I had started to think that maybe I could go back to my old life… Now that I've cleaned up I dream nightly of seeing Maya once more. What I see in the tub that morning stops me though. It's a piece of skin with a white sticky substance stuck to the back like slime. With my heart racing I reach to my shoulder and find the hole that I didn't want to feel. My fingers press inside and the sensation of scales beneath surprises me. I take a breath before stepping out of the shower.

There was a part of me that didn't want to look, but I near the mirror regardless and turn slightly so I could see the infection. The sight is ghastly and disgusting. There is a flash of green scales amongst my otherwise dark skin. I scowl deeply as I draw my hand back and smash the image. The pain assures me that I'm not just having a nightmare…

It's happening again.

* * *

Day 10: Faster Than Before

I doubt another dose of the new formula would work. I don't have all of my research anyway so I've decided to develop a cure instead. The infection is moving faster than before; I'm not sure how much time I have left, but the added pressure of my mortality definitely isn't helping matters… If only I had the recipe then I might be able to figure something out; unfortunately I'm basically starting from scratch

I can't stand looking at myself anymore. I spend every waking moment in my lab, but to no avail. I still haven't found a cure. The sores are everywhere now and I wear gloves so I don't see the ones on my hands or contaminate my work. My skin feels tight; it's starting to crack and the slime doesn't seem to help. It kind of reminds me of a sunburn because it doesn't hurt per say, it's just uncomfortable.

* * *

Day 15: The Change

I'm changing. I can feel it. It's nothing like it was the first time though… There's no rage or anger or even irritability. I guess that's about the only benefit of this new infection; it hasn't taken hold of my personality yet. This may very well be my last entry. I'm building a nest with the slime that seems to secrete from my skin. I've done this before in the past when the eclipse was coming and I remember emerging whole with no sores that revealed the green scales, but it was a short-lived 'cure' because I turned back into a monster as soon as the eclipse was over. I don't know what will happen to me now. There's no eclipse today and yet I have put my studies on hold while I build the nest.

It's a metamorphosis.

When I finally break free of the sac, I'm different. There's no sign of skin anywhere on me and I'm covered with the green scales. My hands look more like claws as do my feet. I run my tongue across my teeth and the sharp incisors don't surprise me. I resemble a lizard or maybe a monster; I can't decide which… I fear what I have become.

* * *

Day 20: Peter

Maybe I'm not dying. Despite the drastic changes I've been through recently, I feel stronger and healthier. Would taking my ability away help or would that just make matters worse? My work seems to be the only thing keeping me sane so I continue trying to right what went wrong. However, none of the cures I've tested have done the job right and I'm beginning to lose hope. It appears that giving people a special power is the easy part; it's getting rid of it that's hard…

There's a knock at my door and I freeze. I can't let anyone see me like this – the infection is far worse than it's ever been. I have long ago taken to hiding my form with an overly large cloak; however, I can't run the risk so I quickly dissolve into the shadows as Peter Petrelli enters my studio. I feel curiosity strike: What was Peter doing here?

"Dr. Suresh?" Peter calls. "Mohinder!"

I move slowly, keeping to the shadows. Peter doesn't notice at first. He's too busy looking around the lab and I can guess at what's going through his head. It wasn't too long ago that he had stopped me from making the normal special. Perhaps he thinks that I'm at it again, but I know the consequences all too well… He finally turns and stares. I grimace slightly as he winces at my appearance. I don't miss the small step he takes back either. He's terrified.

"Mohinder, what happened?"

"Relapse." I rasp.

"I thought the new formula had helped."

"It did… for a while." I pause for a moment. "Why are you here, Peter?"

"I don't want to be special anymore."

A dry laugh escapes from me. "You and I both, I've been working on a cure ever since the infection came back."

"No luck so far, huh?" I shake my head and Peter continues: "Well… I'll try to help if I can… if you want, that is."

"It couldn't hurt."

"Good. I only have one request: let me see you."

I frown slightly. I dutifully lower my hood though and hear him suck in his breath. I know that the sight is unpleasant at best and downright horrifying at worst. It's the face nightmares are born from. My jaw is longer – more like a muzzle or a snout – and my nostrils are only slits. My eyes are yellow and my brows just a ridge of raised scales. I'm more lizard than man… I'm glad that I didn't have any mirrors around anymore, but even though I can't see myself I could still feel it. I know what I look like despite my best efforts to conceal it. Once Peter has a good stare, I put my hood up again.

"We'll find a cure, Mohinder, I promise."

* * *

Day 24: It's Too Late

The infection is spreading.

So far I've done pretty well with the ill-effects. I've been limping ever since I changed into this new form and I noticed the fever a couple of days ago. Although I don't think the latter has anything to do with the former, it's always better to note these things down. My health seems to be failing me. I don't even have my special abilities anymore. I can barely lift myself out of bed so the heavier and more demanding tasks have fallen onto Peter. He doesn't seem to mind.

I don't think I have much time left and we're no closer to a cure. It's starting to hurt. The coughs are painful and they often bring up blood. I can no longer hide my condition. Peter tries to alleviate my symptoms, but nothing works. I'm getting worse.

* * *

Day 27: The End

_Peter's Point-of-View_

I find him slumped over the desk. I've seen this more than once so I'm not concerned at first. He doesn't respond when I call his name though and my worry grows. I touch his shoulder lightly; all too aware of how much he hates physical contact now. It's yet another thing his 'condition' has caused in recent days… Still nothing and I find myself holding my breath as I press two fingers against his scaly neck.

He's dead.

I close my eyes for a moment. I feel sad yet relieved at the same time. Poor Mohinder had been suffering greatly in his final days, but now he was finally peaceful. I was sad because I considered him a friend, even after I saw how much he had changed… His appearance didn't even bother me anymore; however, now he would never now. The depression didn't last long for soon anger filled me. There was still no cure. The injustice of it all made me want to scream. I feel tears prick my eyes when I realize that I would never be able to keep my promise.

Then I notice something on the desk beneath Mohinder's hand. It was hastily written and splotched with blood yet somehow I manage to make out the formula. It takes me a minute or two since I'm no science whiz, but I soon understand what it is.

"You did it." I whisper. "You found the cure, Mohinder."

~ FIN ~


End file.
